


Datashot

by Forest_Girl, tachibana_misaya



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Characters Added As They Appear - Freeform, Gen, Inspired by Digimon Story Cyber Sleuth, Rating May Change, Relationships added as they appear - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 13:56:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13101609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forest_Girl/pseuds/Forest_Girl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tachibana_misaya/pseuds/tachibana_misaya
Summary: Threatened by a hacker, a group of friends log on to EDEN.eos in order to prevent their technology from being destroyed. They figured that, at worst, it was a scam site, and that they would be able to track the hacker down after complying.They did not, however, expect to be dragged into a digital world. They did not expect to find friendly creatures who offered to show them the way out. They did not expect one of them to be annihilated by a similar monster.They did not expect that they'd be drawn into something as big as this.





	Datashot

Welcome to Enjoy Chat! Please select a Chat Room.

_Click. Click-click._

The chatroom you have selected is Private! Please enter the password.

* * * * * * * * * *

Please wait while we connect you…

…

Welcome!

 **chocobobo** joined the Chat Room!

 **chocobobo:** HEYYYYYY I’M OFF WORK NOW

 **thechosen1:** sup

 **RoyalAdvisor:** Greetings.

 **HunkandJunk:** Hey chocobobo

 **TenebraenTarts:** Hello!

 **chocobobo:** r u 4 the only ones on?

 **TenebraenTarts:** No, the others are here! They are just being very quiet right now. My brother in particular  >:P

 **HunkandJunk:** I’m forcing moogle to do her homework, so she’s probably ghosting

 **HunkandJunk:** Gods know where BlackWidow is

 **RoyalAdvisor:** And, as we all know, Pummelt will join us whenever he sees fit, only to mock us for being of such low standards.

 **thechosen1:** honestly why is he even here

 **chocobobo:** idk man i didnt invite him

 **Pummelt:** Excuse me, I heard someone was talking about me behind my back?

 **chocobobo:** WTF

 **thechosen1:** WHO TOLD HIM WE WERE TALKIN SHIT

 **HunkandJunk:** Don’t look @me

 **RoyalAdvisor:** I’m certain that if I did I would be tried for treason.

 **TenebraenTarts:** It was probably Comandante (¬_¬)

 **Comandante:** I will neither confirm nor deny that.

 **thechosen1:** AT THE VERY LEAST DON’T RAT ON US SNEAKILY

 **thechosen1:** SHIVA’S TITS I NEARLY HAD A HEART ATTACK

 **Comandante:** “Nearly”?

 **Comandante:** Such a shame. The world would be a better place.

 **chocobobo:** aaaaaaaand im gonna leave before comandante threatens 2 airstrike my house GN EVERYBODY

 **thechosen1:** NO WAIT THERE WAS ACTUALLY SOMETHING IMPORTANT I WANTED TO TALK ABOUT

 **Comandante:** You, having something important to talk about? Astrals, I wasn’t aware the apocalypse was occurring.

 **thechosen1:** stfu comandante this is actually important

 **thechosen1:** though it probably won’t sound important

 **RoyalAdvisor:** As do most things that leave your mouth.

 **thechosen1:** et tu, RoyalAdvisor?

 **RoyalAdvisor:** I’m afraid I was raised to be honest, your highness.

 **TenebraenTarts:** TELL US WHAT WAS IMPORTANT! ᕙ(⇀‸↼‶)ᕗ

 **thechosen1:** I’M GETTING TO IT

 **thechosen1:** ok, so, has anyone else been experiencing weird glitches w/ their tech?

 **HunkandJunk:** Define ‘tech’.

 **thechosen1:** literally anything

 **thechosen1:** phone, laptop, desktop, car gps, airships, navigation, you name it

 **thechosen1:** have there been ANY problems with ANY of your tech

 **chocobobo:** uh now that u mention it ya??

 **chocobobo:** my cams digital and has a streamline connection to my computer software so that i can edit it and it needs wifi 2 do that

 **chocobobo:** lately its been messing up

 **chocobobo:** deleting pics, distorting them into a glitchy mess, cutting people out or adding in weird shapes

 **chocobobo:** idk i thought it the cam broke bc i got it a month ago

 **TenebraenTarts:** I haven’t noticed much with my own technology. But, then again, Tenebrae doesn’t have the ‘latest and greatest’. The most advanced things available to the public is the emergency alarm system in case there’s an attack.

 **TenebraenTarts:** I only have this model of cellphone because Comandante managed to get one for me, and even then, it is rare that I can connect to talk.

 **RoyalAdvisor:** Occasionally my phone will shut down for no discernable reason, but that’s about it. I don’t use it that often. I considered it normal, even, from lack of use.

 **thechosen1:** well, yeah, you use a flip phone

 **HunkandJunk:** Same here

 **HunkandJunk:** I’ve been disconnected from calls because my phone will randomly shut off in the middle of a phone call

 **HunkandJunk:** Moogle’s probably experienced more than me

 **HunkandJunk:** I know she goes on her social media accounts like she needs them to live

 **Pummelt:**...As much as I loathe to admit this to the likes of you, I have noticed similar problems with my own technology. Things have been acting… disorderly, for lack of a better word.

 **Comandante:** I’ve noticed things similar to Pummelt. We’ve discussed these things outside of the chat.

 **BlackWidow** joined the Chat Room!

 **BlackWidow:** i would like to add to this conversation: yes, i’ve noticed similar problems. my portable laptop seems to have taken the brunt of whatever’s happening.

 **thechosen1:** OK THANK THE SIX I THOUGHT IT WAS JUST ME

 **thechosen1:** moogle get back here and tell me if you’ve been experiencing weird shit I MUST KNOW

 **HunkandJunk:** C’mon man don’t distract my sis, she needs to get her homework done

 **chocobobo:** 2 late he already texted her

 **Moogle** joined the Chat Room!

 **Moogle:** SUP IM HERE NOW

 **Moogle:** and 2 answer ur question YES its been happening so much it’s pisisng me off

 **thechosen1:** “””Pisisng”””????

 **Moogle:** OMG F U I DIDNT MEAN 2 TYPE THAT

 **chocobobo:** LOL SCREENSHOT

 **Moogle:** UUUUGH IM GOING BACK 2 HW NOW

 **Moogle** left the Chat Room!

 **RoyalAdvisor:** Well, that was short lived.

 **HunkandJunk:** Good!

 **thechosen1:** ok but seriously this is now an international problem

 **HunkandJunk:** Now she can do her homework

 **thechosen1:** i know that you guys are from Niflheim, or at the very least, you go there a bunch

 **Pummelt:** What if this is an elaborate plan by the glorious empire to weaken Lucis?

 **chocobobo:** ok im not even that involved in politics but i can SMELL the bs from here dude

 **RoyalAdvisor:** Impressive, considering you have Anosmia.

 **BlackWidow:** pummelt has that ability with others. i’m almost always sick in the hours before he shows up.

 **T̼͕̝͜r͈̙̹u͏̻̝e̛̟̦̱̘K͞i͏̞͖͇̖̱ṇ͖̬̺g̞̳͖̜̟̕** ̧͚̜̠͚͚͉̹joined the Chat Room!

 **Comandante:** That’s because you arrive drunk whenever he does show up in the hopes that you’ll forget the encounter all together.

 **thechosen1:** um

 **̮̲̲̬̪̞̙T̫͔̳̞̳̕r̮̬u̵̙͓̗̠e̪͚̬͚K̷in̷͈͚̬͚̗g͚͔:͇̲̜̹͞** ̹̲͎ͅH̡̗͔̼͓̗͇e̪̝̺͖̫l͕͉l̴̝̠̞̜͕̱̻o ͏͖͙̺̣̭e̟̜̼̤v̮̫̙̤̠̦̘͝e̵̞̰̪̮̹̭ry̟͞ǫn͕̳e̠̜͝.̠̞͟

 **chocobobo:** WHO TF IS THAT

 **RoyalAdvisor:** You did set this Chat Room to private, yes?

 **thechosen1:** THERE’S A PASSWORD AND EVERYTHING IDK WHO THIS IS

 **͕͉̦͖̝̼͇͡Tr̩̠͈̫̮̱̻u̩e̸͖̻K͕͉̹̥i͝n͎g:̙** ̛̳̠ͅMy̛, ̶a̴ll o̧f yo̕u i̡n ͜o̕ne͞ p̨lac͝e͝.̵

 **TrueKing:** ̧Lu͜ck͠ ̵is̕ t͠rul͠y ̸o̕n͏ ͡m̕y͏ si͞d̢e͢ ͡to̴nigh͠t̴.

 **HunkandJunk:** KICK HIM. NOW

 **T̼͕̝͜r͈̙̹u͏̻̝e̛̟̦̱̘K͞i͏̞͖͇̖̱ṇ͖̬̺g̞̳͖̜̟̕** has been kicked from the Chat Room!

 **thechosen1:** ten steps ahead of you

 **T̼͕̝͜r͈̙̹u͏̻̝e̛̟̦̱̘K͞i͏̞͖͇̖̱ṇ͖̬̺g̞̳͖̜̟̕ ̧͚̜̠͚͚͉̹** joined the Chat Room!

 **TenebraenTarts:** Does anyone know who that was?

 **TenebraenTarts:** Oh.

 **T̡r͏u͜e͘K͢i͡n̶ģ:** ̨Wel̛l͘, ̶if you͜ ar̴e ͜t̷ha͠t̛ ̨c͝uriou̴s̡, m͝y ̷dea͞r͢ ”T͢e̕ne̶braen͜Ta͘rt̢s͠”, ̨y͏o͢u may͝ sim̸ply̕ a͘s̶k m͝e.

 **chocobobo:** WHAT THE HELL

 **HunkandJunk:** YOU KICKED HIM, RIGHT?

 **thechosen1:** I SURE AS SHIT DIDN’T DO NOTHING! YOU CAN SEE THE MESSAGE

 **Comandante:** God’s sake, try again.

 **chocobobo:** u r waaaay 2 calm about this

 **T̼͕̝͜r͈̙̹u͏̻̝e̛̟̦̱̘K͞i͏̞͖͇̖̱ṇ͖̬̺g̞̳͖̜̟̕** has been kicked from the Chat Room!

 **T̼͕̝͜r͈̙̹u͏̻̝e̛̟̦̱̘K͞i͏̞͖͇̖̱ṇ͖̬̺g̞̳͖̜̟̕** joined the Chat Room!

 **T̼͕̝͜r͈̙̹u͏̻̝e̛̟̦̱̘K͞i͏̞͖͇̖̱ṇ͖̬̺g̞̳͖̜̟̕** has been kicked from the Chat Room!

 **T̼͕̝͜r͈̙̹u͏̻̝e̛̟̦̱̘K͞i͏̞͖͇̖̱ṇ͖̬̺g̞̳͖̜̟̕** joined the Chat Room!

 **T̼͕̝͜r͈̙̹u͏̻̝e̛̟̦̱̘K͞i͏̞͖͇̖̱ṇ͖̬̺g̞̳͖̜̟̕** has been kicked from the Chat Room!

 **T̼͕̝͜r͈̙̹u͏̻̝e̛̟̦̱̘K͞i͏̞͖͇̖̱ṇ͖̬̺g̞̳͖̜̟̕** joined the Chat Room!

 **thechosen1:** WTF I CAN’T KICK HIM

 **BlackWidow:** i’ll try and track him down

 **Tr̸ue̶Ki͡ng:** D͞on’t̢ bothe͜r̛. It͞ wil̨l ͢j̴ust̕ bę a wa̕s͜te of̵ y҉our ̶t̡im͞e̛ ̛a̷n͢d ͟r͞esourc̡es͡,͢ Commande̕r.

 **BlackWidow:** see, that only motivates me

 **BlackWidow:** if anything, i’m doing this to get rid of your messy fucking text.

 **Pummelt:** Well, if any of you need me, I’ll be grabbing popcorn for the inevitable showdown that will occur.

 **Pummelt** left the Chat Room!

 **Comandante:** Coward.

 **RoyalAdvisor:** Who are you, and what do you want.

 **T̨rųeK̵ing͞:** My͢, h҉ow͜ rude!̶ No̧t̨ ̶ev͞en̨ ͞a q͏u͞es͘t̨io͡ņ mark.

 **T͟ru̶eK̴in҉g̷:** An͏d̸ a͏s for ̡m̕y͢ n͜ame,̧ ͠w͘hat̨ ҉fun̷ ҉is҉ there͜ ͜i̴n͜ l͞ęt̨t͡i͏n҉g ̵seçr̛ets fl̨y?̢

 **̧T͢r͞ueKi͢n͝g:** Now̶,͟ ̶I’v͠e c͘o͞me͡ he͜r̸e t҉o͝ ͟provide yo̴u͢ ̴al͞l͡ wi͘t͠ḩ a ͟fun p͠ŗoposi̛t͡io͘n͏:

 **͏True͘Ķi͏ng:** ͡I w̨o͟uld ̷lik͏e̕ yo̸ų ͠ţo ‘l̸o͜g’ ͏onto ͝a ̨web͠s̡i͏te̵ b͞y t̷he͟ ̷ņame ͏o̡f EDE͝N b͢y̡ ͝tom͟o̸r̢ro̡w̛.͘ S̛i͏mp͞ly follow the instructions,͞ a͏nd you’ll b҉e̢ g͜i̢ven͢ ̕free ͡a͘ccess.̨

 **T҉rue͝Ki͝ņg:** Ţh͡ose t̴ha̕t do̡n͏’t̨ w҉il̡l f͢in͝d ̡tha̡t a̡ny ͟p͜iec҉e͝ of ̸technol͝og̷y͟ ̕the̶y i͞nte͞r̴act ͏wit҉h--̨r̵ęgardles̛s ̴o̷f ͝wḩa̛t it i̴s ̛o̧r̛ who trul̷y̵ owns̴ ̕i͡t-̵-̢wil͟l͢ ̨be ̕com͘pletel͢y ҉u̶n̡re̵spo̡nsive͠ ̧a͟nd͡ i̕rr͞e͠pa̸ŗabl҉e̕.

 **chocobobo:** WHAT?!?!

 **Tru͝eK͘i̧ng͠:** It҉’s h͜il̡arious ̴ho͝w ͡dep͢eņde͠nt hu͟m̕an̶it͜y͟ has b͏ecome ͟r̷elia͡nt ̕o͞n̡ ̷techno̷log͡y.

 **T͝ru̷e͜King̛:** ̕B͢ut̷ i̸t ̡d̕oe҉s̛ ma҉ke a c͟onv͞enie̛nt ͏b̸ąr͟gai͢ni̸ņg̴ ̧ch̶ip.

 **̴T͢rue͜Ki͢ng** ̷I̸ ҉w͜i̸ll̷ ̨see̷ you ̸all ̛t͝omorrow! ̴Do s҉h͘ow ̕up̡.͠

 **T̼͕̝͜r͈̙̹u͏̻̝e̛̟̦̱̘K͞i͏̞͖͇̖̱ṇ͖̬̺g̞̳͖̜̟̕** has left the Chat Room!

 **thechosen1:** well...

 **thechosen1:** this sucks

 **chocobobo:** yeah no shit i have 2 go

 **TenebraenTarts:** What? Can’t you just ignore him?

 **chocobobo:** if my livelihood didn’t rely on my having working tech, yea

 **chocobobo:** i’m a photographer! if this guys srs, i wont be able 2 use any a camera ever again!

 **TenebraenTarts:** What about your sister, Hunk? Didn’t you say she frequents the internet?

 **HunkandJunk:** Yeah, but she doesn’t go on to maintain a job.

 **HunkandJunk:** She’ll live.

 **RoyalAdvisor:** As will I.

 **RoyalAdvisor:** Miss ‘Tarts’, I’m certain that you don’t require technology.

 **TenebraenTarts:** Hm… I don’t even know if this website is accessible given Niflheim’s restrictions, but I’m still going to try! I would like to not have my communications cut off.

 **TenebraenTarts:** Besides, that threat is serious considering this is the only phone I have. Truly, it would be a depressing day to lose this privilege.

 **thechosen1:** well, i’m not letting chocobobo go alone

 **BlackWidow:** are you sure? we don’t know anything about this guy.

 **Comandante:** Nothing from the trace, commander?

 **BlackWidow:** no, embarrassingly.

 **BlackWidow:** he was right, it was a waste of time. the signal kept changing and even then, the numbers weren’t anywhere on the planet.

 **BlackWidow:** it was probably a random string that kept changing every few seconds.

 **thechosen1:** yeah, i’m sure. at the very least, it’ll be enough to get a chase on if i go missing.

 **chocobobo:** u sure? u really dont have 2 go on if u dont want 2 just bc of me

 **thechosen1:** trust me, i want to do this

 **thechosen1:** especially because he apparently hacked the entire app and could access our room

 **thechosen1:** i wanna drop kick this fucker

 **chocobobo:** lmao alright i know i cant stop u

 **TenebraenTarts:** Awww you two are so adorable! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

 **chocobobo:** TARTS PLS

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the wonderful fic that was the brainchild of me and tachibana_misaya! Come talk to us on Tumblr!
> 
> Forest_Girl: diana-egalla-montrier  
> tachibana_misaya: yoitssabrinee


End file.
